Information browsing software for browsing information on a network (hereinafter, written as “browser”) is widely known and provided for practical use. In a browser a function to parse information on a network (for example, a Web page which is a document described in a markup language such as an HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language)) and to perform rendering based on the result of the parsing is implemented. A user can browse an intended Web page on a browser by specifying a URI (Uniform Resource Identifier).
Web pages which can be browsed on a browser include, for example, a Web page in which a form to input information, about which the user wants to inquire, or key words, with which a user want to perform a search, etc., is embedded. When information is input to a form through a user operation on such a Web page, in response to the input, a CGI (Common Gateway Interface) program is executed on a Web server based on the information input to the form. Then, the result obtained by the processing with the CGI program is output in an HTML and transmitted to a client (a browser). In this manner, a user can browse dynamic information corresponding to the input to the form. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-188641 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 1”) discloses an embodiment of a system which supplies dynamic information to a client by using a form.